buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old One
Were the critters in Bad Eggs Old Ones? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) No, they weren't. It isn't even made clear if they are demons. Jasmine's dialogue in Angel seems to imply that the Old Ones were originally members of the Powers That Be that became evil and seized control of Earth from the good Powers. : Hi, who's Ky-laag? K. K. 19:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :: Ky-laag is an Old One shown in the Buffy comics. He is not specifically referred as an Old One, but his characteristics (gigantic size, extrememley powerful and virtually impossible to kill) fit an Old One's characteristics.--Gonzalo84 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! oh =) thanks, "Amm"... May I write that on Ky-laag? - K. K. 18:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Old Ones and the Powers that Be were once the same. Jasmines dialogue from Shiny_Happy_People would seem to indicate that the Powers that Be and the Old Ones, or at least the original Old Ones, used to be more or less the same thing. If true this would mean that the Powers preceded the Old Ones is untrue because they were the same type of entity originally. Here's the dialogue: "In the beginning, before the time of man, great beings walked the earth. Untold power emanated from all quarters — the seeds of what would come to be known as good and evil. But the shadows stretched and became darkness, and the malevolent among us grew stronger. The earth became a demon realm. Those of us who had the will to resist left this place, but we remained ever-watchful." (TransH84 22:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) Well, they might have shared the same origins, but in terms of who ruled first, the Powers preceded the Old Ones in the sense that the latter are the evil offshoot of the Powers.--Gonzalo84 00:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Neither the Powers nor the Old Ones ruled first because they were the same thing, ie the great beings. There was a philosophical or ideological division between the great beings with the Powers being the losers in the resulting struggle. The winners and their spawn became the Old Ones. (TransH84 17:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)) Wolf ram & Hart I saw the senior partners were added to the list to known old ones, when i don't recall any evidence in the show, comics, that support that; o f course Illyria said they are from her age, but we know beings as The powers that be, james, baticus, yastigilian hounds, etc who are old but not Old ones, i personally disagree with them being there, i want to know other opinions about this..?Aliens1992 02:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :They were demons who existed during the Primordium Age, I think they fit the profile of the Old Ones. Perhaps we could have some kind of subsection for creatures also of that time, such as the PTB and the First Evil? Paul730 00:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought a similar idea, I think that would be very interesting to create some kind of subsection too, as this is a subject that's not very clear in some areas. (Aliens1992 05:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC)) ::: The Senior Partners were not Old Ones, the Old Ones were particularly powerful, while the Senior Partners were barely more powerful than vampires. :::: At the time of the Old Ones they were barely above vampires, that is. Correct. Illyria stated this. They were bottom feeders during the Primordium Age. -- Noneofyourbusiness 00:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::